


Crush

by padfoots_prose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfoots_prose/pseuds/padfoots_prose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a crush. That's what she told herself. A tiny, harmless, secret crush, which would go away as quickly and as surely as it had come. Just a crush. Nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

It was a crush. That's what she told herself. A tiny, harmless, secret crush, which would go away as quickly and as surely as it had come.

Just a crush. Nothing more.

Nothing more than sweaty palms, shy glances, flushed cheeks and a pounding heart.

_Thump thump. Thump thump._

That heart was beginning to get annoying.

But the point was that it wasn't a big deal. It wasn't even a deal, really. It was just an- an  _inconvenience_. A slight hiccup in Lily Evans' destined-to-be-great life; a hiccup which, in ten years time, wouldn't even be remembered. She was sure of it.

Well, mostly sure of it. Pretty much, almost completely sure of it.

Because it couldn't mean anything, right? It was just a crush. Just a silly giggle that she hadn't even known she possessed, a strange swooping in her stomach when he sat down across from her, a tingle in her side when he brushed past after class. A smile when he held doors open for her, vacated chairs for her, saved her a slice of blueberry pie...

_Thump thump. Thump thump._

And that bloody, ridiculous heart thing that happened every time she heard his voice, echoing down the draughty halls.

_Thump thump. Thump thump._

That bloody, ridiculous heart thing that got worse when he rounded the corner and she saw him grinning, laughing, catching sight of her.

His eyes widening, sparkling.

_Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump._

...stupid crush.


End file.
